customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Opening and Closing to Barney: Look at Me I'm 3! 1999 VHS/@comment-2604:2000:1343:E110:E549:1010:E26C:7730-20190511164237
"Wiggle Time" is a remake of the original 1993 video of the same name. It and Yummy Yummy's remake, which were both released the same day, are arguably The Wiggles' two most popular videos, with both having been released worldwide numerous times. Sing & Dance with Barney is a Barney Home Video, celebrating Barney's 10th Anniversary that was released on January 12, 1999. Plot The kids get a mysterious invitation for a party and later find out it was from Barney. He plans a party for all of his friends. The group begins going on magical journeys, beginning with an adventure to Grandpa's Farm. When they return, some of Barney's old friends: Michael, Kathy and Tosha show up and recall some memories. Linda, Danny and Kim join them and the group goes camping in the forest. Coming back from that trip, Jason and Min arrive as a surprise for Barney. The last trip of the day is to Storybook Land, a magical place where fairy tales become reality (complete with a castle). Back in the treehouse, Barney tells everyone (including the viewer) that they're special and they tell him the same and that he can count on them. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Body: Jeff Brooks) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Linda (Adrianne Kangas) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Min (Pia Hamilton) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The More We Get Together #If You're Happy and You Know It #Mister Sun #Down on Grandpa's Farm #Itsy Bitsy Spider #BINGO #Do Your Ears Hang Low? #Growing #You Can Count on Me #My Family's Just Right for Me #The Airplane Song #My Yellow Blankey #The Clapping Song #A Camping We Will Go #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #Me and My Teddy #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #Mr. Knickerbocker #Just Imagine #Castles So High #Old King Cole #If All the Raindrops #The Rainbow Song #Everyone is Special #You Can Count on Me (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases and behind the scenes Trivia *This video marked: **The final video to include the 1995-1999 "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. The next video, What a World We Share would feature a new one. **The first video to involve a cast reunion. **The final appearances of Michael, Kathy, Tosha and Jason. Min will make her last appearance again in "Dance with Me". **The first and only time, where Michael went up to the treehouse. **The only time where Jason and Michael appeared together. **Another time where no one says "goodbye" in the end. **Another time Barney doesn't turn back into a doll. *With the exception of "You Can Count on Me", all of the songs in this video are traditional children's songs or traditional Mother Goose Nursery Rhymes or Barney first generation songs or Barney & the Backyard Gang songs. *Shawn was considered to be in this video, but he couldn't make it because at the time, John David Bennett II, the actor who portrayed him, was filming a movie. *Pictures from "Home Sweet Homes", "Doctor Barney is Here!", "A Very Special Delivery!", "Oh, What a Day!", and "Shawn & the Beanstalk" are shown in Tosha's scrapbook. *Michael, Tosha, Kathy, Min and Jason made references in this video, Michael thanked Barney for his encouragement and support in "Practice Makes Music", Tosha thanked Barney for guiding her when she first came to school in "Be a Friend", Kathy shared her childhood experience with Linda about her favorite teddy bear, Min tells about the time when Barney took her and her friends to see a castle in "Barney's Magical Musical Adventure", and Jason signs "I love you, Barney", a nod to "The Alphabet Zoo" and "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *This video has a 2000 reprint and has The Wiggles music video "Romp Bomp a Stomp" and different Barney previews of Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm, More Barney Songs and What a World We Share. Full Video Some songs were re-recorded for this version, such as Get Ready to Wiggle and Dorothy the Dinosaur. The songs Ponies and Quack Quack were added to this version, as well as 3 songs recorded live in concert. Let's Play School is a Barney Home Video that was released on July 27, 1999. Plot After hearing all sorts of fun the kids have in school, Baby Bop wishes she could go there, too. So, with a little imagination, Barney creates a school for Baby Bop and it's filled with surprises! Stories: Little Yellow Riding Hood Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Ashley (Maurie Chandler) *Jeff (Austin Ball) *Robert (Angel Velasco) Song List #Barney Theme Song #One Two Buckle My Shoe #Today, We Can Say! #Finger Play Medley: Itsy Bitsy Spider / Where is Thumbkin? #The Alphabet Parade #I Love to Read #Mix a Color #Mac and Cheese #Five Little Butterflies #The Shape Song #The Baby Bop Hop #My Yellow Blankey #Today, We Can Say! (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The last VHS to be under the Classic Collection label on top of the front VHS cover. **The first Barney video to feature the preview of The Wiggles. **The first Barney video to be released on DVD. *The song, "The Shape Song" returns in this video, since Barney Goes to School (Audio Cassette). *On September 12, 2000, this video was included in the Blockbuster Video exclusive, Barney's Time for School (along with It's Time for Counting). *This video was also included on the 6 Barney DVD learning pack, *This video has its music and audio cassette as part of "Barney's Sing-Along" series, along with Barney's Super Singing Circus and Be My Valentine, Love Barney. Full Video It was released on video by Lyrick Studios on October 12, 1999, August 2, 2000 and re-released by HIT Entertainment on DVD on October 26, 2004. Walk Around the Block with Barney is a Barney Home Video that was released on May 4, 1999. Plot It's a fun-filled day as Barney and the kids make visits to some of the local businesses like Mr. Cannoli's Bakery, Miss Bouffant's Barber Shop, Miss Marigold's Flower Shop, the PB&J Cafe, and Mr. Green's Grocery Store. They meet many different people and discover the places which make up a neighborhood. With Barney, the kids will learn that the people who live next door can be more than just neighbors, they can be friends. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ wait for a surprise from Debra the delivery lady. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Hannah (Marisa Kuers) *Curtis (Monte Black) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Debra the Delivery Lady (Leticia Magana) *Mr. Cannoli (William Garber) *Miss Bouffant (Grata Ferrell) *Miss Marigold (Scarlett McAlister) *Mr. Green (Chuck Cason) *Mrs. Pennypacker (Dottie Hall) Song List #Barney Theme Song #Being Together #Bumpin' Up and Down #Walk Across the Street #Walk Around the Block #The Muffin Man/Hot Cross Buns/Pat-a-Cake/The Muffin Man (Reprise) #Does Your Hair Hang Low? #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Pumpernickel #Rig a Jig, Jig #Ten Little Groceries #The Land of Make-Believe #Walk Around the Block (Reprise) #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video reveals that Ricardo is Stephen's friend. *Mr. Novack also made an appearance for real, while Barney was pretending to be him in "Hi, Neighbor!". *On September 12, 2002, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, Going Places with Barney (along with You Can Be Anything). Full Video Song List Note: Re-recorded songs have been denoted by an asterisk (*). Newly added songs have been denoted by a double asterisk (**). What a World We Share is a Barney Home Video that was released on March 9, 1999. Plot After Stella the Storyteller leaves her suitcase in the treehouse, Barney and the children travel to France, Canada, and Mexico to find her. Meanwhile, Baby Bop and BJ fight over who gets to use the box, as Baby Bop wants to use it for a playhouse, and BJ wants to use it for a fort. When Barney and the children return, they find that BJ and Baby Bop are sharing the playhouse. The kids then present Baby Bop and BJ the souvenirs they brought from their trip, and sing I Love You. After Barney, Baby Bop, BJ, and the kids sing I Love You, Baby Bop gets tired, and BJ prompts her that they should leave. The kids then do the same, as they say goodbye to Barney, who turns back into a doll. Stories: Stone Soup Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice:Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Keesha (Mera Baker) *Robert (Angel Velasco) *Kristen (Sara Hickman) *Danny (Jeffrey Hood) *Stella the Storyteller (Phyllis Cicero) *Maurice the Magician (Alberto Ramirez, Jr) *Monty the Mountie (Gaitley Mathews) *Paloma (Irene Cortez) Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Having Fun Song #Taking Turns #Being Together #Have a Snack! #Alouette #Please and Thank You #Good Manners #It's C-C Cold BRRRR! #Silly Sounds #The Fiesta Song #Mexican Hat Dance #It's Good to Be Home #Share Your Stuff #I Love You Gallery See the gallery of releases Trivia *This video marked: **The first video to feature a new "Please Stay Tuned" bumper. This bumper would later appear in some other home videos until 2001. **One of the times where Barney doesn't play the piano during the song, "Good Manners". *The purple, green, and yellow stars that fade to the next scene, are the same ones that were seen in Sing & Dance with Barney. *David Voss, the original Barney costume actor, appears briefly as a mime. *In the United Kingdom and Australia, the title was called "Barney's Around the World". *When the gang arrives at Mexico, the mariachi band plays "Celito Lindo". *This is one of the times where Barney breaks the fourth wall. At the end of It's Good to Be Home, when Barney sings "You are so Special to Me", he looks into the camera and waves gently to the viewers watching at home. This isn't the first time that Barney has done this, because he did it before in the 10th Anniversary special, Sing & Dance with Barney. He will also do it in future episodes as well. Full Video # Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording)* # Here Comes a Bear (from Here Comes a Song) # Captain Feathersword (from Stories and Songs: The Adventures of Captain Feathersword the Friendly Pirate) # Uncle Noah's Ark (from Here Comes a Song) # Ponies (from Yummy Yummy)** # Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording)* # Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording)* # Henry the Octopus (from Toot Toot)* # Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack)* # Magic # I Love it When it Rains (from Here Comes a Song) # Quack Quack (from Toot Toot)** # Marching Along (new recording)* # Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording)* LIVE from The Wiggles Big Show # Wave to Wags # Five Little Ducks # Wiggly Medley Plot * Title card: A clock is shown ticking, and later ringing until the video title shows. Greg, Murray and Anthony, introduce themselves except for Jeff because he is fallen asleep. The Wiggles have to wake him up. Greg remarks that Jeff is always falling asleep. At the count of 3, we'll wake Jeff up. 1, 2, 3, Wake Up Jeff! Jeff is awake. Anthony says "Are you awake now, Jeff?" and he said yes. and now it's time to Wiggle! Let's all wiggle, everybody! * Song 1: Get Ready to Wiggle (new recording) Greg introduces the next song about a bear, a kangaroo, a snake, and a wombat. At the end of the song let's all give a growl like a scary bear. * Song 2 ''': Here Comes a Bear Greg is introducing the next segment when Captain Feathersword comes behind each of the Wiggles and tickles them with his feathersword. Anthony introduces Captain Feathersword. Greg tells Captain Feathersword, "No more tickling," but Captain Feathersword tickles Greg with his feathersword again after he resumes his speech. This repeats a few times. Greg tells Captain Feathersword no more tickling, and Captain Feathersword says, "We should do a pirate dance then." The Wiggles repeat "A pirate dance!" in unison, and Captain Feathersword says "Let's all do a pirate dance together." * '''Song 3: Captain Feathersword Murray introduces the next song about a man who lived a long, long, time ago who was Uncle Noah. He had to save some animals from a flood so he built a boat and he called it an Noah's Ark. Murray then does the animal noises which are the duck, cow, roster, cat, goat and the donkey (But not the pig). And so he asks everyone if they can come aboard onto Uncle Noah's Ark with the Wiggles. * Song 4: Uncle Noah's Ark Jeff is painting something that he saw on Farmer Brown's farm. He takes the picture and shows it. It's a pony. * Song 5: Ponies Anthony talks about Dorothy the Dinosaur. She's green, she's got yellow spots, she wears a large floppy hat, but best of all, she loves to eat roses. Dorothy also loves to sing, she goes "Romp Bomp a Chomp." Anthony opens and closes his hands. "Can you sing it with us? Let's try. Romp bomp a chomp." Here's the song about the first time they met Dorothy the Dinosaur. * Song 6: Dorothy the Dinosaur (new recording) * Song 7: Whenever I Hear This Music (new recording) Jeff is being a octopus with another blue-violet shirt over him. He asks if you know what he is and he is an octopus. And then he tells that's its just him. And then he tells that he has a friend who is a octopus who is Henry the Octopus. * Song 8: Henry the Octopus (re-recording from Toot Toot) The Wiggles are having a teddy bears picnic and Greg says that they know a song about teddy bears and say if everyone can sing and do the actions with them. * Song 9: Rock-a-Bye Your Bear (re-recording from The Wiggles Movie Soundtrack) * Song 10: Magic Magic Greg has a hat and a cape. He puts away his magic wand. Greg has a picture book, but as he flips through the pages, there aren't any pictures. Let's take another look just to make sure. He flips through them again, but no pictures. He asks if you could help him do some magic to put some pictures in there? Great. Everyone get out their magic pencils in their pocket, and draw some pictures in the air for him. Then throw the pictures in the coloring book. He flips through the book and now there are a bunch of drawings. Wow! Well done! Now let's put some color in those pictures. Rub some color from your clothes and then throw them at the book. Take a look now. Greg flips through the book but there's no color. Greg ponders and then realizes he forgot to use his magic wand, which he pulls out. How silly. Let's try one more time. Greg has the audience rub the color on their clothes and throw the color at the book. Greg waves the wand, and at the count of 3, says "Abracadabra." He then flips through the book and there is color on the drawings. Fantastic. Now give yourselves a really big clap. Well done. Jeff is with Emma and Jessie and paint by using droppers. Jeff says to watch the paint come out of the dropper and says that it looks like rain. * Song 11: I Love it When it Rains Anthony and Greg introduce Captain Feathersword, who says "Ahoy there, me hearties" while swinging his Feathersword but it flies in the air and lands on the ground. He tries again but the same thing happens. On the third try the sword hits him in the head and he falls to the ground. They ask Captain if he's alright, and Captain replies he's a bit quackers. Anthony and Greg imitate him saying "quack quack". Captain asks what about "cock-a-doodle-doo." They can do that too. Now we can all quack quack and cock-a-doodle-doo together. * Song 12: Quack Quack (aka Captain Feathersword Fell Asleep on His Pirate Ship) Greg leads Murray and a line of kids and the other Wiggles. The kids are holding presents. Greg says he and the others are going to Dorothy the Dinosaur's birthday party. You can come too! * Song 13: Marching Along (new recording) The Wiggles do a birthday song for Dorothy but with different lyrics. * Song 14: Dorothy's Birthday Party (new recording) Concert Songs * Song 15: Wave to Wags * Song 16: Murray sings Five Little Ducks and Captain Feathersword is crying. * Song 17: Wiggly Medley The credits come up with dancing clips from the video and background music of "Henry's Dance". Cast The Wiggles * Greg Page * Anthony Field * Murray Cook * Jeff Fatt Voices Carolyn Ferrie - Dorothy the Dinosaur's voice Jeff Fatt - Henry the Octopus's voice Also Featuring * Paul Field as Dog Catcher and Father Duck * Leanne Halloran as Officer Beaples * Leeanne Ashley as Dorothy the Dinosaur * Edward Rooke as Wags the Dog * Leanne Halloran/Donna Halloran as Henry the Octopus * Paul Paddick as Captain Feathersword Dancing Children * Cassandra Halloran * Jessica Halloran * Joseph Field * Clare Field * Sian Ryan * Emma Ryan The Young Children * Dominic Field * Ceili Moore * Tara Fitzgerald Gallery See the gallery of the video Similarities to 1993 Version *Jeff is sleeping at the very beginning before Get Ready to Wiggle. *The first four songs, in this particular order, are Get Ready to Wiggle, Here Comes a Bear, Captain Feathersword, and Uncle Noah's Ark. *Greg introduces "Here Comes a Bear". *The Wiggles lean in close to each other and towards the camera as they growl like a scary bear at the very end of the song. *In the intro for "Captain Feathersword", the captain himself sneaks up on The Wiggles and tickles them. As Greg then tries to say something important, he is interrupted by Captain Feathersword's tickle. Greg asks Captain Feathersword if he tickled Greg. Captain Feathersword lies and says no. Greg then asks the others, who reply yes. Greg tells the captain no more tickling. After this happens again, the five do a pirate dance. *Murray introduces "Uncle Noah's Ark" with the same dialogue and does the actions for each animal. *Anthony introduces "Dorothy the Dinosaur". *"Dorothy the Dinosaur" is the sixth song. *There is no intro for "Whenever I hear this Music". *"Whenever I Hear This Music" is before "Henry the Octopus" *Jeff has an extra purple shirt on pretending to be an octopus, then pulls his shirt down to show that it's just him, and introduces his friend who is an octopus. *The Wiggles and some kids have a teddy bear's picnic. Greg says that he knows a song about teddy bears and invites us to join in on the singing and actions. *Greg does the magic coloring book trick. (See plot for details.) *At least one wiggle is with some kids making paintings using droppers. Then shows us how the paint falling out of the dropper looks like rain. *The Wiggles and some kids (whom are carrying presents) sing Marching Along as they march to the party. Everyone stops as the wiggle in front tells us that they are going to Dorothy's Birthday Party, then invites us to come along too. Right after that, everyone continues marching and singing. *"Dorothy's Birthday Party" follows "Marching Along". *The previous two songs are the last two of the video. (not counting the concert footage) Full Video